Lightning's Scar
by Zeke-Z
Summary: His clan has come to claim him and when he leaves fate will create a new future, a future that will test him in every way imaginable.Most definitely an AU.
1. And So It Begins

I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be called Kakashi.

FORMS OF SPEECH

" talking " 

' thinking '

_flashback_

Kyubi Lightning's Scar 

The night was cold, and the wind blew steadily over the treetops. On the wall stood a solitary figure, gazing off into the darkness of the forest, his mind haunted by memories. He had failed. Failed to save his friend and failed to keep his promise to Sakura. What was his "Way of the Ninja" worth if he couldn't even save those few who he cared about?

How many days had it been? He wasn't sure. He spent his days in fitful slumber haunted by nightmares, and his nights were spent training, but he was taking a break now, gazing out into the forest, seeking answers.

He let himself drift, reflecting on all that had happened since he passed the Genin exam, trying to find some fault in his actions, somewhere he had gone wrong. There must have been a way to save Sasuke, he refused to allow himself to think otherwise.

He thought about Kakashi and Iruka, those who had tried to teach him everything there was to know about being a ninja. He thought about Sakura, who he now realized would never have eyes for anyone other than the bastard; and of the various other people whom he has had the (sometimes) pleasure of knowing. Konohamaru, Lee, Neji, Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, and Kiba. He immersed himself in memories.

Naruto blinked and looked up at the sky, feeling a drop of water on his face. Within minutes, a light rain was covering Konoha. He laughed bitterly to himself as more painful memories surfaced. Memories of time spent in idle banter with Haku in the forest, of the inevitable fight they fought simply because they were on different sides, and some of the last words the boys had uttered:

"Please hurry and kill me, I'm sorry that you had to stain your hands…….Please fulfill your dreams."

'My dreams they're a joke, I'm a joke what kind of ninja am I? I couldn't stop Sasuke I couldn't even stop anyone form dying on that mission, I'm hopeless.'

** FLASHBACK **

The explosion from the Chidori / Rasengan echoed through the battlefield a thick cloud of smoke, dust and mist hung over the place where the two titans clashed Seeing the explosion Kakashi and Iruka doubled their pace they had to bring them home. As the cloud slowly cleared one form was visible shakily standing on his legs while the other was sprawled over the ground his arms and legs were at angles they were never supposed to go to. 

"Heh, see dobe even with all you're training, even with that red chakra you STILL can't beat me. And do you know why? It's because you'll NEVER pass me!" Sasuke started the hand seals for the Chidori but thought better of it he was low enough on chakra as it was. "Heh, look at this dobe despite all your efforts all your power your life will be ended by a simple kunai knife, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT!"

Steadying himself for a second he took careful aim "Goodbye…..Naruto."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

( A:N Because of Kyubi Naruto is still awake)

It all moved so slowly to his eyes the knife inching its way along towards his neck, ' I'm to tired I'm sick of fighting Sasuke at least he gets his new eyes out of the deal. And me? I'll finally be released from the pain, no more villagers no more glares…' 

_Another object was in Naruto's line of vision…Iruka-sensei? The kunai came towards his neck Iruka towards the kunai and in a instant it hit him in the neck._

_Iruka died before he hit the ground_

'_Dammit' thought Sasuke 'Why couldn't they just let us end this battle?' Sasuke took a look at his options Kakashi was here, he could sense his chakra. 'I couldn't beat him on a good day without the seal and I'm to tired to use any jutsus, heh.'_

" _We'll finish this another day dobe" With that Sasuke turned northeast, following the pull of his curse seal._

** END FLASHBACK**

"I failed them I failed them all." He whispered. Rainwater ran down his face and mixed with his tears.

Sakura was lying on her bed, where she'd been for the last week since the team had returned without Sasuke. Her mind was a mess 'He's everything to me how could Sasuke just abandon me like that' she thought. Several more unrelated thoughts went through her head before one went ripping through her confusion.

'Naruto didn't even try.'

Wait that was it. 'That's it he didn't even try he probably tricked Sasuke into leaving, so he could have me all to himself, and without Sasuke he's probably the strongest Genin in the village. Yeah that's it why couldn't I see it before? Naruto you self-centered prick of a bastard the next time I see you, I'll kill you for what you've put me through.'

And with that happy thought Sakura Haruno slowly drifted off to sleep.

( A:N THIS IS NOT A SAKURA BASHING FIC I don't like Sakura I admit that but I repeat my previous statement and another thing when someone is mentally traumatized even the most irrational thoughts make sense)

Tsunade sat at her desk blankly staring at the piles and piles of paperwork stacked in front of her. Sighing she signed an order form for more practice kunai for the Academy, couldn't the lazy bastards do it themselves? Slamming her pen down she decided that she had more important things to do than paperwork 'Like finding out how Naruto's handling Sasuke's betrayal.'

Sighing, she grabbed her Hokage robes and headed out of the tower she remembered her first Genin team under Saratobi-sensei's guidance and Kakashi's team under the leadership of Arashi Kazama future Hokage. 'Do ALL team 7s end in failure she wondered?'

Wandering around the village greeting various villagers she wondered where the blond loudmouth could be. 'Probably of training somewhere he hasn't done anything but that since he got out of the hospital.'

'Hmmm team 7s old training ground seems a good enough place to stop first after all I've got all day.' Giggling at her own ingenuity she started walking again, only to be interrupted by a chunin guard.

" Tsunade-sama we have a problem."

" Is Gai scaring you again?"

The chunin after a brief shudder at the mention of the spandex clad ninja continued his report.

" No Tsunade-sama much bigger"

" Well what is it man spit it out"

"We-we have a deligation from the Village Hidden in the Lightning outside, one of them appears to be Torikki Asarasha…."

"You mean one of the Sandaime Raikage's old teammates? What's he doing here?"

"He's demanding his property back…he claims we have one of his clan members."

( A:N Hahahahahahaha can you guess who it is? And just so you know no blond haired loudmouth ninja will have a bloodline he already has his biju)

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC

**SO **

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW**


	2. Words, Family and Demons

I do not own Naruto, if I did it would be called Kakashi.

If I have started a paragraph with it being indented it is because of a scene change.

AN: Several things I want to say before starting on this troublesome story 1) No naruto will not gain complete control over all the powers of the Kyubi if he did that would make this an OVERPOWERED naruto fic one of the many things I'm trying to avoid. 2) Yes I will give Sakura what's coming to her but this fic won't depend on Sakura bashing to make it popular 3) sorry about my grammar my computers really messed up and im kind of lazy so basically keep complaining so I can force myself to improve

Oh well ON WITH THE STORY

Lightning's Scar 

In training area 59 stood an orange clad ninja. This is were he had chosen to hide himself this night, he planned to spend a week training here.

' 98…99…300 ' he counted silently, thumping his right leg against a practice log. 'Heh just 200 more' thought the ninja. ' Soon I'll be able to surpass Sasuke. '

' 35…36…37 '

' I'm useless without the fox USELESS but that's all going to change my promise to Sakura still stands I'll bring Sasuke back! '

'51…52…53'

Taijutsu is the only way. Rock Lee beat him easily I'll have to do the same.

'75…76…77'

'He sees through genjutsu, he'll copy my ninjutsu, I have no bloodline.'

'98…99…400'

'The Rasengan…no he'll just match it with the Chidori. Taijutsu keep it simple.'

'23…24…25'

'Surpass? Heh did I really think that? The most I'll ever do is match him.'

'49…50…51'

'But I can't let my other skills vanish. Maybe some Doton and Suiton jutsus, I think those would counter his Koton jutsus.'

'75…76…77'

'Wait didn't Kakashi tell me about something Zabuza did, making his eye useless….'

'97…98…99'

"ARRGH WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!"

Putting all his strength into his 500th right kick, he lashed out at the log. It shuddered as cracks ran along it's surface.

"OOOWWWWWWWWW DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

Fighting the tears back he watched as red chakra stitched his broken shin together.

"Useless"

Tsunade sat behind her desk in the Hokage's tower glaring at the man sitting across the room from her.

'Torikki Asarasha what are you up to?'

"So Torikki-sama for what reason did you decide to grace this village with your presence my Chunin guard seemed a little confused over your reason's for coming."

"Really Hokage-sama? I thought my reasons were quite clear oh well I guess the instructions of an old fool like me were to simple for the incredible intelligence of your shinobi."

Gritting her teeth at the insult Tsunade took another look at the old man known as Torikki Asarasha.

He was dressed in a simple white shirt 'Just like the weapon girl from guy's team, except it has sleeves and it was entirely white, the same with the pants.'

Noticing her scrutiny the old man, who's every feature screamed average, he was known for having a face you could forget while looking at it, let out a wide grin "I'm so sorry Hokage-sama I shouldn't have worn my travelling clothes, but your genius chunin guard seemed eager to get me here."

Gritting her teeth for the second time that meeting she asked in a strained voice "So what are you really here for?"

"Hmmmm guess you chunin guard didn't understand I'm here for the heir to my clan I'm here for Uzumaki Naruto."

Paling Tsunade stuttered out a response. "What no that's but how?"

"All in good time my dear I think this story should be told with Naruto here as well."

"Agreed. SHIZUNE GET OUT THERE AND FIND THAT LOUDMOUTH BRAT."

She didn't even need a 'Yes Tsunade-sama' to know her order had been followed.

Still grinning that cocky grin of his, Torikki Asarasha settled more comfortably in his chair

He turned his blue eyes towards the Hokage "Now all we can do is wait."

Naruto was busily training with his Rasengan when Shizune appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama needs you in her office NOW!"

And without another word Shizune disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Grumbling Naruto powered down his Rasengan and took of at a fast run for the Hokage's tower.

Haruno Sakura quickly walked up the street carrying the groceries her mother had asked her to get, she didn't mind anything to distract herself from Sasuke's defection. Looking at the crowds of people going about their business she gazed longingly at a man who's hair was the same color as Sasuke's. Wait was that blond she saw? The next thing she new her groceries were on the ground and she was throwing a kunai at the…hellish…patch of blond hair.

Naruto was racing through the streets of Konoha 'Heh just another minute before I reach the Hokage's tower.' He put on an extra burst of speed trying to get there faster 'Maybe this is about Sas-WHAT THE HELL?' Throwing himself to the side he barely dodged the thrown kunai. Looking up he saw Sakura standing there glaring "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MONSTER, WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT SASUKE BACK YET? HUH?"

" Sakura I-."

"SHUT UP ADMIT IT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY."

"But Sakur-."

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU DIN'T EVEN TRY, YOU JUST WANTED ALL THE COMPETITION OUT OF THE WAY DIDN'T YOU! HOW STUPID COULD I HAVE BEEN THINKING **YOU** COULD TAKE ON SASUKE-SAMA, YOU'RE JUST A WEAK PATHETIC FREAK! EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE HATES YOU FREAK WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FIND A HOLE AND DIE FREAK THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU!"

Naruto froze his eyes shone with tears, her words ripping through all the shields he had put up to block the pain. Without looking back Naruto rushed towards the Hokage's tower.

Back on the street Sakura was as happy as possible. Oh how good it had felt to say those things to his face to watch that pain rip through his body. ' But it's not enough no where near enough he has to suffer as much as I did.'

Ignoring the cat calls and cheers from the crowd that had gathered she picked up her groceries and headed home. 'Yes' she thought to herself with an evil little smile 'He WILL suffer, suffer until he screams for death then I WILL kill him, for what he did to me and the village and whatever he did to Sasuke to convince him to defect.'

'Yes all Naruto's fault…everything is his fault.'

Stumbling into the Hokage's office Naruto let out a weak smile "Hey there Tsunade-baachan I made it I'm here." Vision swimming he passed out on the floor.

"Hmmm this doesn't look good at all tell me Tsunade are ALL your shinobi so weak that they pass out coming to your tower?"

Snarling Tsunade lifted him up by the front of his shirt "You claim he's your grandson and yet all you can do is insult him?"

"Not him he comes from excellent parents I was referring to the training or lack of that Konoha gives its shinobi."

Glaring at that cocky grin she set him down "You're not even worth the time."

"Wise decision I'd hate to have to do something drastic Tsunade-baachan." Chuckling he looked over at Naruto "Shouldn't you wake him up you ARE the renowned medic here."

Sparing the time for one last glare she headed over to Naruto to find out what was wrong.

Naruto woke up in two inches of water, he raised himself on shaky legs and took a look around.

'Just as I thought Kyubi's cage.'

As if on cue two slitted red eyes opened up inside the cage.

"**Hello brat, as much as its pains me to say this your presence is needed.**"

"Kyubi what's going on I-."

"FOOLISH MORTAL I KNOW HWTA YOU WERE DOING! But on to more important matters. You used too much of my chakra boy the-."

"WHAT BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS BRAGGING ABOUT HAVING INFINITE STORES OF CHAKRA!"

"OF COURSE MY STORES OF CHAKRA ARE INFINITE I AM KYUBI GREATEST OF THE TAILED DEMONS, HELL IS MY DOMAIN!"

"But you just sai-."

I KNOW WHAT I SAID YOU IDIOTIC FOOL BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT SO LISTEN."

"What could possibly be so important that YOU had to drag ME down here?"

"WEL-."

Kyubi stopped and sniffed the air.

"SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT…"

Behind Naruto, a beam of green chakra shot out of the wall and hit him in the back, increasing it's strength it started to pull Naruto towards the wall.

"NO I HAVE NOT YET FINISHED"

Shooting out a beam of his own red chakra Kyubi started dragging Naruto back towards the cage. A tug-of-war battle broke out between the mysterious green chakra and Kyubi's powerful red chakra.

Smirking, like only a demon can, Kyubi put more force into his chakra and Naruto started heading towards the gates and the red eyes that lurked behind them. That was until a screeching sound reached the ears of Naruto, quickly followed by a blue glow and the stench of melting metal.

Fearfully Kyubi watched the gates "NO NOT AGAIN!"

Flying from the gates came to large bolts of pure electricity headed right for Kyubi's slitted red eyes. They struck, Kyubi howled in pain and released his chakra hold on Naruto, and finally with a huge tug the green chakra pulled him towards the wall.

Panting Tsunade gave one last chakra pull through the seal on his stomach, seeing his eyes flutter a large smile came onto her face. "Heh he'll be alright."

"Arrgh my head. Tsunade-baachan? Where am I?"

"Well Naruto you'r-."

"Please allow me to finish Hokage-sama."

Glaring at him Tsunade gave a stiff nod.

"Good, good. Well Naruto you are on the floor of the office of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade who just rescued you from your subconscious mind and you 'tenant'.

"What? Who-?"

"Who am I you ask? I am the head of the Torikki clan, my name is Asarasha. I am your grandfather."

A:N HELLO MY DEVOTED READERS ANOTHER FING CHAPTER DOWN OH WELL

When I end a sentence like this-.

It usually means the person is being cut of when they're talking, besides that you know the procedure.

READ

AND

REVIEW


End file.
